1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip based mobile card payment, and more particularly, to a method of and system for settling signatureless payment of a slip of bank card sales in a mobile terminal, in which an authentication value is produced for ascertaining whether or not a card user is a true person in a mobile IC chip card, to then be printed on a transaction approval sales slip, to thereby make personal authentication completed without signing on the sales slip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a payment settlement tool, plastic magnetic cards and IC (Integrated Circuit) attachment type cards convenient to use and handy to carry are widely being used in comparison with cash. The cards are classified into a credit card, a cash card, a debit card, an advance payment card such as a gift card, a traffic card and so on according to a payment settlement method.
In the case of the plastic magnetic cards or the IC attachment type cards, a card affiliated store person allowing customers to use various types of cards at the time of commercial transactions, confirms whether or not an approval is accomplished for a user's card in order to confirm whether or not a card user is a true person. Then, the card user signs on a transaction approved sales slip. Then, the card affiliated store person confirms whether the signature on the transaction approved sales slip with that on the back of the card fits to check whether the card user is the true person.
This is based on Korea Credit Financing Law Article 19 Term 2, stating “Whenever transactions by credit cards are performed, credit card affiliated shops should confirm whether or not the credit cards are duly being used by a legally true person.” Thus, it is visually checked whether or not a signature signed on the back of the plastic card is same as that signed on the sales slip, by the card affiliated store person. If both signatures are same, the transaction is approved as a normal commercial transaction. If not, the card affiliated store person requests the card user to show an identification certificate, in order to confirm whether or not the card user is a true person. The personal authentication method of authenticating a plastic card owner will be described briefly below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart view showing a general plastic (a magnetic strip or IC) card business processing flow.
In FIG. 1, if a customer provides a card for settling a payment to an owner of a card affiliated shop (1), the owner of the card affiliated shop swaps the card which the customer provided into a card reader (MSR) of a card inquiring machine (CAT) or a POS (Point of Sales) system, or reads card information by a contact or contactless RF mode, and inputs the amount of money including spent money, service charges, etc., and the number of installment months in the case of allotment transactions (2). Next, the card affiliated shop owner requests for an approval of the transaction to a card issuing company (a target card publisher) via a van network with which the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system is connected, for the validation of the card (3). The card issuing company determines an approval or disapproval for use of the target card and responds to the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system which requested for the approval or disapproval of the transaction via a VAN company (4). If the transaction is approved in the trade approval request result, the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system outputs a transaction detail on a slip of sales together with an approval acknowledgement number (5). The owner of the card affiliated shop asks the customer to sign on a signature column of the output slip of sales by an autograph of the customer (6). The customer signs his or her autograph on the sales slip and transfers the sales slip to the owner of the card affiliated shop (7). Comparing the customer signature on the sales slip with a signature signed on the back of the card, the owner of the card affiliated shop confirms whether or not the signed person is a legally true person of the card possessor (8), and then the owner of the card affiliated shop returns the card to the customer and provides a sheet of a sales slip receipt for the customer (9).
In the meantime, a mobile IC (Integrated Circuit) card which is mounted in a cellular phone is alternative to a plastic (IC or magnetic strip) card form. Since a number of prior art references are already disclosed in connection with financial transactions using the mobile IC (Integrated Circuit) card, the description thereof will be omitted.
The personal authentication for the mobile IC (Integrated Circuit) card will be described below with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart view showing a conventional IC chip based mobile payment flow.
In FIG. 2, if the owner of the card affiliated shop requests for settling a payment via a mobile card of a customer (1), the customer inputs a password of the card which the customer uses to settle a payment through a mobile terminal including a cellular phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) (2). The IC chip card which is built in the mobile terminal compares the password which the customer has input with a password stored in the IC chip for verification (3). In case of being an error, a re-input of the password is demanded. If it is determined that the password is correct in the result of the password verification, the corresponding card information is delivered to the mobile terminal (4). The mobile terminal transmits the card information delivered from the IC chip card to a mobile payment terminal of the card affiliated shop using a local radio communication or a local infrared communication, and the mobile payment terminal transmits the card information to the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system (5). The owner of the card affiliated shop inputs the amount of money including spent money, service charges, etc., and the number of installment months in the case of allotment transactions into the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system (6), and requests for an approval of the transaction to a card issuing company (a target card publisher) via a van network with which the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system is connected, for the validation of the card (7).
The card issuing company determines an approval or disapproval for use of the target card and responds to the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system which requested for the approval or disapproval of the transaction via a VAN company (8). If the transaction is approved in the trade approval request result, the card inquiring machine (CAT) or the POS (Point of Sales) system outputs a transaction detail on a slip of sales together with an approval acknowledgement number (9). The owner of the card affiliated shop asks the customer to sign on a signature column of the output slip of sales by an autograph of the customer (10). The customer signs his or her autograph on the sales slip and transfers the signed sales slip to the owner of the card affiliated shop (11). Then, the owner of the card affiliated shop provides a sheet of a sales slip receipt for the customer (12).
However, the mobile IC (Integrated Circuit) card as described above may cause problems that it cannot be identified whether or not the card owner is a legally true person although a signature of a customer is written on a slip of sales autographically at an affiliated shop, since there is no embossing information which enables the owner of the card affiliated shop to identify whether a card possessor is a legally true person, or the card owner cannot sign on the IC card surface.
Of course, in the case of the mobile card, a password or PIN (Personal Identification Number) is confirmed for authenticating whether or not a customer is a legally true person at the time of mobile card payment, for personal authentication, to then allow the transaction. However, there is no method of performing the personal authentication on the sales slip accurately or for post factum verification, and thus no method of preventing forgery, fabrication, or falsification of the sales slip.